


Once Upon A Time Compression

by frolicsome



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolicsome/pseuds/frolicsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sorceress often dreams of knights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time Compression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crankyoldman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/gifts).




End file.
